When everything seems wrong
by Laborday9
Summary: not good at summaries read and find out
1. Chapter 1

"**Memicky Memicky come back!!**" Memicky ran until she couldn't run no more at home she over heard her gaurdien

conversation with the army they knew of her power and her only family just practically sold her off for 9mill she felt so

devastated as she continued to run into the pitch black night "**ow** **my head, Where am I?, What is this place**" Memicky looked

all around noticing that she was covered with a blanket and there was a fresh water pale right next to her she started

moving her hands around to try and find her glasses but what she felt was not her glasses it was bigger then that but then she

noticed she could see just fine so she just decided to check what was there and when she did she came face to face with a

young man and she screamed "**Whoa calm down god you nearly gave me a heart attack you know you shouldn't scream **

**at people who sav-**"

But before he finished that sentence Memicky chucked the water pale at his head almost hitting him he ducked and tackled

her to the ground as she struggled and kicked until he finally opened his mouth this making her freeze up

"**Listen I'm not going to hurt you just let's start over my name is Matt what's yours?**"

She then looked him dead in the eye as he then understood and got off she then sat up and looked at him once again before

looking at the ground "**My name is Memicky I come from the land of the Earth daughter born of the assasins and brought up by the wolves until they found me a proper home**"

The young man known as matt looked at her in utter amazement he could not believe she was born of the assasins

and brought up by the wolves she looked to be no older then 14 then he finally looked at her face and she was giving him a look that said keep stareing I'll rip you to shreds

"**So you are really a daughter of the assasins wow I never thought I would see one like you out here in the forest and your young… but your people do hunt out here usually so I guess it's not weird.. it's probably you must have gotten lost yeah that's it you got lost didn't you well I ca-**"

She stopped him in mid sentence again putting her finger to his lips to shush him so she atleast can get in one word besides he

was starting to babble and she was sure if she didn't stop him he would have continued on and on and on she sure after all that running yesterday and exaustion she did not wanna hear it

"**Listen buddy I don't need your help I don't wanna go to my tribe I never did and I am certainly not lost I ran away from my foster home the army I guess found out about my powers and the only person I ever trusted no not just that the only family I ever new try selling me for 9mill**"

she then sighed pulling her legs up to her chest and folding her arms over them them laying her head down in her arms over them then laying her head down in her when Matt continued looking at her in truth he also felt sorry for her when an idea popped into his head

"**How about you come live with me I mean I do have a lot of house space and it wouldn't be a bother besides you are pretty cute… ImeanIamsorryIdidn'tmeantosaythat**"

he said in self defence Memicky just looked at him like he was weird then she started smilling and her smile turned to laughter "**sure" **the boy then looked at her with a blank yet confused face "**what did you say?" **I said i'll stay with you.


	2. Chapter 2

"**Wow I never had a girl stay with me before sorry I am just really excited the only girl that stays with me is my sister Callie you'll like her though she's nice you can also use are guest room**"

He said letting all the excitement out why the young girl just stared at him in her mind she was just thinking why was she being punished why her WHY!! "**Are you alright? , you seem a little out of it**" as they continued to walk she started noticing he must have been thinking of something because of the strange look he had on his face at the moment the said boy looked at her and she just blinked

"_God I bet she thinks I am a freak ,__**No she doesn't she likes you ,**__What the heck who are you? and why are you in my mind? Oh and also how would you know how she feels about me? ,__**Whoa Whoa buddy not so fast you'll know in due time you'll see just be patient and you'll see"**_

Matt shook his head feeling a little bit shocked and spaced out when all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder jumping a bit "**Um are you ok you looked like you've seen a ghost I mean the way you were spacing out and your skin paled**" Matt looked at her as he saw her cheeks flush a light pink and just grinned before taking her hand and leading her to the front door then opening it to get an unsuspected surprise making him dodge out of the way "**I got you this time brother prepare to meet your end**" she said aiming the gun at him filled with fake bullets she then lunged at him making Matt cringe but she stopped in mid air now landing on her brother standing on his back now looking at the new person and smiling before taking the her hands in hers smiling with a big grin on her face "**Hello I'm Callie Matt's sister**"

Memicky looked at Matt then back at the girl called Callie very confused "**But how can that be if he is a furry and you are a human?**" She then watched as Callie smiled at Matt and he just smiled right back to her she was so confused she was about to ask the same question again before Matt cut in and said "**We have the same mom but different dads**" she just nodded as Matt finally asked his sister to take her to the guest room where she put her stuff and started to get used to the brand new life that she was luckily handed as she put her bags up _**(Somewhere Else)**_ "**Where is that dumb brat we need her and the other elementals for this to work**" said the young man angrily to the three squad captains that stood there before him he then looked at one of them as they started to speak "**We know sir and it was a done deal until she took off into the woods our men are still out in the woods tracking her**"He said to the leader a bit 

Frightened for his life as he gave him the bad news next thing he knew the leaders face started burning red from anger as he exploded making the three men step back an cringe "**YOU LET HER GET AWAY!!**"He bellowed with enough rage to make a pale ghost even more paler "**WELL WHY ARE YOU STANDING THERE YOU FOOLS GET OUT THERE AND HELP** **FIND HER**" He bellowed once again slamming his fist onto the desk making it break in halve making the three men scatter to the door climbing over to each other in pure fear after they were gone he angrily sat his feet on what was left of the now broken desk as he then found the small box that used to be on a beautiful looking desk as he pushed the speaker button on the box next to him now hearing a females voice

"**Yes Mr. Zoon?**" He just smiled before he replied with a sick grin plastered on his face "**Can you please call scissors for I seem to have a job for him**" He said sounding like a homicidal maniac the woman replied back in a shaky like voice "**Right away Mr. Zoon is there anything else you may need sir?**" He smiled even more then before and just played with the strand of his hair "**Yes tell the guards to let the prisoners into the field and then release the hounds they are getting fat and lazy I just want to see what they can do with live prey**"

He said grinning messing with his wild hair "**Yes sir right away sir**" as he turned off the speaker his body guard walked into the room and he smiled as he waved him over now whispering in his ear "**After work my secretary should be going home when she get's out side of the building snatch her and dress her up nice and bring her to my room besides I'm looking for a little fun tonight and I love them scared and hot**" He said as the guard just nodded now leaving the room the young man just smiled resting his hands behind his head leaning back and falling asleep dreaming about more pain and suffering he shall soon cause and screams like music to his ears **(**_**3 days later**_**)** "**Memicky do you need any help with washing your clothes?**"She just smiled about how nice Matt's sis was but called back in a cheery voice "**No it's ok I can handle it**" As Matt sat there on the couch turning on some random movie called Idiocracy he wondered how his sister got her to open up because anytime he talked to her he could see sadness in her eyes and anytime she spoke she sounded so far away even if just right next to him thinking about it just made his ears flatten he then shook his head "What am I thinking she is a Neko and she's stubborn unsocial beautiful hot girl oh god were did that come from O.O **Heehee it came from your ****heart well see ya"**

He just stared into space again after that voice just freaked him out a bit more after the first time he just sighed and made himself get it together he looked up seeing the girl that's been on his mind these last few hours with a lime green shirt on with a skeleton on it that said to be or not to be with black stripes on her long sleeves with it she wore black pants with a chain belt with charms on it she had a heart**, **star**, **skeleton**, **wolf**, **kissy lips**, **pacifier**, **frog**,** jewel**, **and a boy thumb sized bottle with pink dust inside with hearts on it that made him curious also wearing her blackish greenish combat boots "**Hi Matt how are you today, anything good on TV**" She asked smiling at him with those big brown eyes of hers which always made him blush and said "**Yea Idiocracy um it's about a guy who ends up 500 years into the future and finds out he is the smartest guy alive but he really isn't smart everyone's just dumb**" She just nodded until his sis came in and told them there going to the store


End file.
